kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Karai
Karai now known as Miwa is the real daughter of Master Splinter and Tang Shen and the older sister of the Ninja Turtles and the neice of Tiger Claw and the cousin of Kyle. Appearance As a human she is shown to be slightly taller than Leo and April. Karai has black hair that is blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails. She wears several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids. She has amber eyes. Karai wears silver armor, black material worn under her armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt with a design on it like the Shredder's. She does have a civilian outfit as well with a punk design, consisting of worn jeans, biker boots and a leather biker jacket with metal studs. As a Mutant As a mutant she is a two armed white and purple serpent with green eyes, snake heads instead of hands, a mouth in the back of her head and with her armor melded into her skin. Between Forms She appears mostly human, but with Snake eyes, fangs, tongue and her skin is paler with certain parts scaly. Powers, Skills and Abilities As a human, her skills as a kunoichi are so great that she can take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four turtles at once. As seen in Enemy of My Enemy, her primary weapon choice Tantō (a short yet sharp Japanese blade). As a mutant serpent she has incredibly fast reflexes, an amazingly strong tail that can be used for whipping, constricting and crushing, and she can spit blinding venom. She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form. As the mutagen Shredder set up was designed to turn the victim into a mindless snake, Karai does struggle to keep her human mind in tact compared to other mutants. Donatello notes that Karai is a special type of mutant, as normal retro mutagen doesn't seem to turn her back to normal. In "Serpent Hunt" Karai reveals to have a mouth on the back of her serpent head which she can hide for surprise attacks. In The Deadly Venom she is seen with her mind completely restored (albeit under Shredder's control) and has better control of her morphing ability, she can also switch between human and serpent, like having a human body with snake arms. She also seems to have gained telepathic control over snakes and her venomous bite (or kiss) can cause numbness, weakness, paralyzes, then black out and sometimes hallucinogens. If not treated soon the venom can prove deadly. In The Fourfold Trap, she is shown to be able to revert to her completely human form with no serpentine characteristics. As shown in Broken Foot, Karai now also has the ability to heal damage to her skin (such as severe burns) simply by shedding it when turning into half-snake form. Personality When Karai makes her first appearance in New Girl in Town, she is portrayed as quite a rebellious teenager and expert Martial Artist, who stirs up trouble at times. Karai is typically portrayed to be an evil character, but one that always has conflicted emotions. She reveals in the freedom that The Foot Clan gives her, and she often takes advantage of it at every turn, choosing to toy with/fight the Turtles. However, she still does operate on a bit more complex code than her "father" or clan does, and, at one point, she seemed to have a bit of a greater concern over the community around them (and the Turtles) than her father did. For example, she once tried to persuade her father to look into the Kraang and possibly become allies with them to use their advanced tech (The Shredder didn't listen to her at first, but then did after quite a long while). There are also several times that she has actually tried to aid the Turtles in their constant battles against the Kraang, but, at the same time, she also has tried to kill the heroes by leaving him to deal with a violent aberration mutant that she carelessly, yet purposely created - and she has tried to kill them many a time on her own as well. She was, at first, seemingly rather intolerant of the grudge her father has for both Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles, but she later turned out to be nearly as vindictive as her adoptive "father" is, especially after she comes to face to face with Splinter (in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2", when she finds him engaging in a mortal duel with the Shredder) and this ultimately brings out the true emotions that she had concealed for years upon years. This also ended up causing her to get enraged when she came across Splinter battling (and slashing one of his shoulders). Also, because of this, she often chooses to vent her anger and jealousy on those who are undeserving (such as April or Leonardo). Her rebellion has now made her dangerously unpredictable with all four of the Turtles; however since she has found out that Splinter is her true father, her behavior and view of them all has changed as she assisted Tiger Claw in finding them so she could talk to them (while Tiger Claw wanted to kill them as payback) and then assisting them in fighting Tiger Claw in the meat locker. she has also defected from the Foot Clan and has now made it her mission to kill the Shredder for his deception. Karai is quite intrepid, and she clearly has enough bravery to disobey her 'adoptive' father (such as when he leaves on a journey for Japan and orders her to temporarily take his place). However, she is equally afraid of him sometimes (especially when he threatens her). However, she still cares for him as her "makeshift father", and would be more than willing to protect him if the situation calls. This changes after she finds out that Hamato Yoshi is her true father, and not Shredder. She has now made peace with Splinter and the turtles and has made it her mission to kill Shredder in revenge for her mother's death and for lying to her for her whole life. Weapons As '''[http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Human '''Human]:'''Katana Shuriken Tanto Naginata '''As Mutant: Fangs Tail Serpent-Head Hands Family *Hamto Yuuta (Grandfather Desceased) *Master Splinter (Real Father) *Tang Shen (Mother Desceased) *Shredder (Uncle/Adoptive Father) *Tiger Claw (Uncle) *Alopex (Aunt) *Kyle (Cousin) *Ninja Turtles (Adopted Brothers) Voice Actress Kelly Hu Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Leaders Category:Former Second In Commands Category:Former Villains Category:Birds Of Prey Category:Mind Controlled Category:Phoenix